


Reminisce about the start

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Determination & Diligence [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Pokemon AU, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm here to challenge Oikawa-san, so I need to pass you, Iwaizumi-san”, Kageyama declares with confidence the other one had never seen before, a Pokéball in his hands, the Pokémon in it already weakened by the three trainers before him.</p>
<p>Who would have thought the boy he meet four years ago would be standing here now, Iwaizumi thinks, smirking while old memories filled his mind.</p>
<p>[Part one of a Pokémon AU series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce about the start

**Author's Note:**

> After a year, I finally finished this. I shouldn't start another story with the ongoing series I have or my other ongoing stories, but just watch me doing it nevertheless. This just started with the idea that Oikawa doesn't like bug types & so there isn't a set plot yet, but too many ideas which will probably take me another year to write. Also this is my friendship story of the year, so to speak, so no shipping, I suppose. I hope you guys like it!

“I'm here to challenge Oikawa-san, so I need to pass you, Iwaizumi-san”, Kageyama declares with confidence the other one had never seen before, a Pokéball in his hands, the Pokémon in it already weakened by the three trainers before him.

Who would have thought the boy he meet four years ago would be standing here now, Iwaizumi thinks, smirking while old memories filled his mind.

::::::

It's unusual that something is bugging Hajime which Oikawa isn't aware of, mostly because he is the one who's normally annoying him, but when even Hanamaki and Matsukawa are starting to worry, Oikawa takes it upon himself to investigate. After all he is his best friend since forever, started his journey with him when they were twelve and now, after three years, there is nothing he should keep as a secret from him.

Together with his Arcanine, he looks for his friend, already knows that he'll find him in Viridian Forest, probably back leaning against a tree and a sleeping Caterpie in his lap; he is right.

(It has always been his place of peace which allows him to think whenever he is worried about something.)

“Iwa-chan, why are you so grumpy?”, he greets him, still smiling despite of his concern

Hajime doesn't answer at first, just brushes trough Arcanine's fur as a greeting, the large Pokémon sitting down next to him, his nose poking the sleeping Caterpie. The bug type wakes up slowly and makes its way back into the bushes as soon as its realised who woke him up and even though Arcanine earns himself a glare when it lies its head in Hajime's lap, it doesn't let itself bothered by it.

Oikawa sits down in front of his friend, cross-legged, grinning at him in a way he is sure will annoy him so that he can talk (it's weird to be in this position, normally it's reversed after all).

“You keep your beloved bug types on distance if you keep frowning like that”, Oikawa continues, wanting to elicit him any reaction, but there isn't even a grumble so he wonders what to do next; he doesn't have to think long about this.

“I got and invitation... to be Unova's new bug gym leader”, he eventually tells him, words barely a whisper, head lowered as if he is expecting an outburst; there is one, but it's different than he expected.

“That's great!”

Oikawa almost jumps up but composes himself, an automatic reaction because his friend trained him to be silent in the forest since they've been here the first time and got chased by a horde of Beedrill.

“What?”

His head snaps up so fast that it seems like it must hurt and looks at his Oikawa with wide eyes.

“I wanted to see this region for a while, this is a good chance”, he goes on, a gleam of excitement in his eyes, and while Hajime asks “You're coming with me?” all he can think of is _You don't mind_?

“Of course. And we're going to catch amazing new Pokémon, right, Nine?”

The fire Pokémon just snuggles closer to Hajime, showing its silent agreement.

“Then it's settled.”

Hajime still can't believe that his best friend isn't bothered by this but he can feel the tension falling off his shoulders and he is glad that he doesn't mind, doesn't accuse him of leaving them behind or that he is angry because it's Oikawa who wanted to be the champion of Kanto one day.

“You know, this brings you one step closer to the elite four”, Oikawa grins like he read his thoughts.

He still remembers their promise.

Of course he does.

It had been Oikawa who once said that he aims to be the Champion and that Iwa-chan has to do his best so that he can be one of his elite four members and the one by his side (and it's a few years later that they meet the other two on their journey who he wants to be by his side as well and while they were a bit irritated at first that he declared them elite four and himself champion, nobody corrected him and now it's an unspoken promise between the four Ace Trainers.)

“When do you have to give them an answer?”

“I'm expected to be there next week.”

“Great, now we need to tell Makki and Mattsun.”

There is no stopping Oikawa when he set his mind on something, and somehow Hajime is glad, otherwise he wouldn't be sure if he could take a step in this direction.

* * *

“Looks like your Slakoth is useless. Now hand over that Pokémon”, a man clothed in black orders, calling back his own Pokémon and taking a step closer, ripping the ball out of the young man's hand before he can do anything.

“What do we have here? Stealing? That's not nice. Why don't we help you a bit out?”, a sudden voice says, causing the man to turn around, but every thought he wants to voice gets stuck when he sees the two trainers.

Or more precisely, the Ursaring and Beartic standing behind them.

The man in black looks slightly uncomfortable, his gaze shifting to the side, looking for a way to escape, a chance he isn't given when a hyper beam is aimed in front of his feet. He jumps, squeaking, before he runs for his life, the Pokéball he intended to steal falling to the ground.

“Good work”, Hanamaki praises his Ursaring, scratching it behind its ear which earns him a pleased growl.

“Are you okay?”, Matsukawa asks the boy who picks up his Pokéball before he looks up at them.

“Yes, thank you”, he mumbles, not out of shyness they realise but the lack of interest, as if he was more busy with trying to keep awake than anything else, even though they can see the relief on his face.

“Do you still need any help?”, Hanamaki asks after calling his Pokémon back into its ball, like Matsukawa had done before him

“No, thank you. I'm headed for Vermilion City. My friends are waiting there.”

He bows and then continues his way alone, at least he attempts to, but the older ones come up to his right and left side, like body guards even though they aren't that much taller than him.

“We're as well, the harbour, right?”

He nods.

“Let us accompany you, okay?”

He realises that they wouldn't accept a no, so he nods again, earning himself two wide grins.

“I'm Hanamaki. That's Matsukawa.”

“Kunimi. Kunimi Akira.”

“Nice to meet you.”

~

“What took you so long?”, Hajime wants to know with a scowl (they know he's impatient because he is actually nervous, trying to cover up his fear of being not good enough), while ignoring Oikawa's question whether they picked up a stray on the way again – it was one time, Hanamaki told him, but he wouldn't let them live this down.

“Ah, Kunimi”, a voice from behind echoes, before a tall figure with black hair appears, accompanied by a guy with different styled black hair and a frown which seems to be permanent stuck on his face (it isn't, not yet).

“Kindaichi, Kageyama...”, Kunimi says, enough for Oikawa to grin and Hajime is sure that there is something on his lips, a comment or nickname, so he saves the boys from the embarrassment and jabs him in the ribs.

“Friend of yours?”, he asks the young boys, who say “yes” at the same time, backs straightening and Hanamaki just snorts because it seems like Hajime already found new fans, like always where he appeared; he wonders why he would ever doubt his own capability to inspire someone.

“Then let's travel together. This'll be fun”, Oikawa smiles, and it's enough for the other's to realise that this is going to be the worst trip.

They are wrong.

Kind of, at least, because while it is a nice trip for them, it's hell for the brunet. As it turns out, Oikawa can't handle ships well, but while he takes pills normally, this time he forgot them and is leaning against the railing, face green. They boy named Kageyama is by his side, stars in awe at his gorgeous Arcanine who snuggles against his owner in order to calm him down. He looks like he has a lot of questions he would like to ask him, but even he isn't oblivious enough to the state of Oikawa, so he just stars at him and hopes that he is doing better soon.

“So, bug types, huh?”

Hanamaki looks at Iwaizumi enquiringly, after all they didn't really talk about it, just packed their things after Oikawa came over and told them to hurry up because they were going to leave for another journey in just two days.

“Yeah.”

As Ace trainers, they didn't specialise, even though they had their favourites, so Hajime had been confused at first when he had been invited. After asking his mum, it turned out that Irihata, their professor, the man who gave Hanamaki his Charmander and Matsukawa his Squirtle a few days after Oikawa embarked on his journey with Hajime, told them on his visit how diligent he takes care of the forest and its habitants.

“So who are you going to present?”, Matsukawa wants to know

“Heracles, Beedril and Scyther”, he lists without missing a beat.

“Nice. But I think you should... ”, Hanamaki starts, telling Hajime what he thought as well before, dismissed ideas viewed from another point of view and so they immerse in their talk.

“So, you are juniors, huh?”, Oikawa tries to talk, can't stand him looking any longer, as much as he liked attention.

“We started our journey a year ago...”, Kageyama says but there is something about the way he doesn't continue, looking to the ground which tells Oikawa that there is more to it, but he doesn't feel like poking at this, his stomach telling him that the breakfast had been a mistake.

“Ah, there you are. Did the nurse watch after your Pokémon?”, Matsukawa asks Kunimi who nods, freeing the three other Pokémon he has so that they could get some fresh air on this ship.

“Oh, you're training the normal types, huh?”, Matsukawa remarks when he sees Aipom, Furret and Milktank, taking his Slakoth into account.

He just shrugs his shoulder.

“It happened.”

Kunimi doesn't seem that eager to share his experience but Matsukawa spots how his shoulders are less tense and he grins; the boy is probably glad that he doesn't get made fun of, is probably used to it, but Matsukawa knows how strong any normal type can be.

“I see. What about you?”

Matsukawa turns to Kindaichi who straightens, sputtering before he brings the words out; amusing, he thinks, how different the two are.

“The flying type.”

“It's because he looks like one”, Kunimi tells him, scratching his Furret which rubbed its head against his leg in order to get his attention, pleased when its trainer doesn't hesitate to spoil him; it's a bad habit they picked up from him and Kindaichi never fails to mention how similar his Pokémon are to him in that aspect.

“Kunimi!”, his friend shrieks, wondering what the other's might think of him now because while he learnt to rely on himself and not other people's opinion, he still feels uneasy in face of these Ace trainers.

“They are certainly good Pokémon, it's nice watching them fly”, Iwaizumi comments after he and Hanamaki are done talking, deciding to refrain from exchanging his chosen Pokémon; Kindaichi immediately beams, though he is probably not aware of it, and Matsukawa can't help wondering what these two must have experienced on their journey so far.

“Yes! They have the best view from above.”

It's the first time that he speaks without any hint of hesitation and the older one's don't waste to ask him a few more thinks in order to keep this fire in his eyes alive.

(A short glance at Kunimi allows Matsukawa to see the tiny smile on his lips and he feels affirmed in his decision to reassure young trainers on his upcoming journey.)

~

Oikawa is glad that he finds his feet after leaving the ship and only the presence of the younger one's keep him from going on his knees, kissing the ground.

“This is such a big city. Let's explore it a bit. Tobio-chan, come on”, Oikawa says and before his friends or the other juniors can say anything, he drags a bewildered Kageyama along; Iwaizumi just shakes his head and sighs, wondering what his friend planned now.

It's a good thing that they arrived at Castelia City earlier than he is expected to be though, because Hajime has the distant feeling that they are lost. Kindaichi is too smitten to say anything and Kunimi doesn't seem so care while he himself is too proud to admit it; he should have told Hanamaki and Matsukawa to stay with them.

~

“So, why are you scowling so much? You're scowling as much as Iwa-chan”, Oikawa wants to know, eating a famous Casteliacone while they go trough the busy streets of the city, pretending that he could care less but at the same time watching each movement of the younger one to figure him out.

“Kunimi could have beaten them with his Milktank.”

_Ah_ , Oikawa thinks, _that's it_. But he doesn't say anything.

“He... also his Chikorita hasn't evolved yet even though he is taking good care of her. She could even be stronger than my starter already”, Kageyama mumbles honestly, oblivious to the other one's intention and focusing on the way so that he doesn't bump into anyone; the city is bigger than any town he saw so far and it leaves him in awe.

“Maybe. But Pokémon have their own personality. There is no use sending them in battle when they don't listen which does happen after evolving.”

“I know that.”

_But you don't understand._

“Okay”, Oikawa says, cone finished and clapping his hands, the sudden action causing Kageyama to jerk and look at him in confusion, “let's have a little battle. Show me what you can do.”

Kageyama looks far to excited to fight against him to ask why he would do that, though at the same time he thinks it's only natural that trainers fight against each other, no matter the context; a Pokémon fight always made it possible to understand each other's emotions, whether it concerned the trainers or the Pokémon.

~

Oikawa feels a bit sorry for the boy. His Croconaw is amazing, no doubt, but Kageyama is missing something, even tough he manages to defeat his Nine – unfortunately he doesn't have the slightest chance against his Pikachu, neither his Quagsir nor his Misdreavus.

“You have good ideas about strategies, Tobio-chan”, he says once they are in the Pokémon Center, “but your missing something.”

“I'm not strong enough?”, he asks in bewilderment.

“Nope. Let's see... you know what, you have to think about this yourself, otherwise you won't get it.”

“Aren't you saying this so that he can't catch up with you?”

Oikawa shrieks when Iwaizumi is suddenly standing behind him, hands on his hips and a warning glance directed at him, thinking that he was aware of Oikawa's thoughts and why he would do something like this.

“Never.”

Kageyama looks a bit confused when the two bicker, looking at Kunimi and Kindaichi who simply shrug their shoulders.

(Later Oikawa would say that he did it because he is such a generous person and always looks after the younger trainers, calling his friends rude when they don't believe him. But when he is honest with himself, he doesn't know why he did it and if he was really honest with himself he'd admit that he saw himself in the other one, maybe just a bit.)

* * *

They stay for three days with them, until the trio decides to continue their journey. They promise to come back and challenge Iwaizumi when they are ready and he tells them to do their best. Oikawa also has a few words for them, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa are the one's who leave a bigger impression, or so he thinks.

(Matsukawa is the only one who sees the shift in Kunimi's determination due to Oikawa's words).

* * *

 

“Well, since you are the new gym leader, we're off as well”, Hanamaki says after a week during dinner they have at the new place Hajime is staying; everything still feels too big but maybe, with the pictures the other three left and a few items, it might feel like home, especially when Oikawa stays true to his words and lives with him here while he acts as a trainer in his arena.

“Don't forget to call us as soon as you reach the next town.”

There is not much to say otherwise. Each of them is aware of the silent implication, Oikawa's dream they all share as well, but it might be good for them to be separated for a while, to chase after other things for a moment – they still have time.

“Sure.”

* * *

When Kageyama came back a few months later to challenge him, he was alone. Iwaizumi wondered whether he should ask for a reason, but feels like it would just pour oil in the fire. Besides, Oikawa was somewhere off as well, after a month of being his advisor and keeping trainers away (Iwaizumi was smiled at because he was the only one who had just one trainer in his arena and not four like other did, but there was a reason – Oikawa replaced all three of them with his strength). He probably even caught up with Hanamaki and Matsukawa by now, travelling together.

That day, Hajime defeats him without trouble. Sure, only his Scyther is standing in the end, but it made short process with the other three of Kageyama's Pokémon. There is something off, however he can't tell what or give him any advise and at the same time, Kageyama looks too deep in the mess of his own thoughts to hear him.

After that, Kageyama hadn't fought against him any more.

Being a gym leader wasn't what Hajime aimed to be and after additional two months in which no trainer made it past him, he quit the job, though not without searching for a possible replacement.

He doesn't like to admit it, but he is glad that he can go on a journey with Oikawa again, travel from city to city along with Matsukawa as well as Hanamaki. There was just a pull towards the other ones, like they were meant to be and Iwaizumi couldn't help but to think that being elite four wouldn't be so bad.

“Do you remember Yahaba-chan? I recently meet him again”, Oikawa says during their stay in Lacunosa Town, leaning against the railing of the bridge while looking over the city (he wouldn't mind sitting on it, but even the young people were so strict in this town that he didn't dare to do this.)

“Oh, right! He got a Pikachu from the professor, just like you, right?”

“Yes. Anyway, he's travelling with Watari and both of them aren't sure if they want to continue.”

“And you told them to listen to their Pokémon? How they feel?”, Hanamaki interferes, grinning at Oikawa who huffs, asking Hanamaki if he is making fun of him and turning to Hajime when he just smirks.

“Mean, Iwa-chan, these guys are impossible.”

His friend just rolls with his eyes, ignoring the pout and nudging him to go on and stop with this act, after all they don't want to stay here until it gets dark and he finished his tantrum.

“Well, they said that they meet our precious Mad Dog-chan and he beat them. Without hesitation. Apparently, he takes very good care of his Pokémon but when he loses his temper, so do they”, he explains, still slightly pouting but nevertheless happy that they at least listen to him instead of ignoring him like the last time he told them about the Youngster he taught something.

“We're not going babysitting, Oikawa”, Matsukawa tells him, ignores his attempt to defend himself and explain that he didn't even say anything like that and anyway, how dare they assume he –

“Which city?”

“Huh?”

The other three look at Hajime in surprise, not sure what he wants to achieve with this question, confused why he would say anything in the first place instead of shutting him up, fuelling Oikawa's determination with a simple question like this; Hajime simply sighs.

“I'm tired of discussion, in the end we're going to say yes after all, so let's cut it short.”

The other two shake their head in resignation, but it can't cover their amused expression, matching Oikawa's grin.

“The white forest.”

:::::

“Are you ready, Iwaizumi-san?”, Kageyama asks again, dragging him back to reality; there was no time to reminisce about the past now.

This time Hajime smirks, the look in the other one's eyes showing him the experience of his journey over the past four years and if they weren't in this kind of situation, he would ask what changed him so much.

From the looks of it, Kageyama found the answer to Oikawa's question.

“Yeah.”

But despite of the bond which connected them and their Pokémon, one thing was for sure:

He wouldn't let anyone not worthy past to battle the champion of Kanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Some more Trivia:
> 
> \- Kanto is the closest region based on Japan to Miyagi.   
> \- The other one would be Sinnoh. I'll put Karasuno there because it's the fourth gen, something new and this fits better to Karasuno because of the underdog image (I like Sinnoh and wonder why most people don't...).  
> \- Also I use the English names because I think most people are more used to them than the Japanese (or German) one. But if I'm wrong about that, tell me & I'll use the other one  
> \- Johto for the Kitagawa trio because it's a second Seijou OT4 (Also Kage & Silver)


End file.
